


Con Meets Con

by misura



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tulio met Miguel, the short and unlikely version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Meets Con

"I am Don Frederigo di Campagna de los Fandaleros," Tulio said, striking the pose he'd been practicing in front of a mirror for the better part of two days, until he'd gotten it just right.

Miguel gasped. He'd practised this particular gasp for nearly two months, but not the whole time, so all in all, he might have spent just about as much time on it as Tulio had on his pose.

"You fiend!" he said. " _I_ am Don Fredrigo di Campagna de los Fandaleros!"

Tulio judged the time right for an appeal to the public, which in this case consisted of an innkeeper, who would no doubt be happy to let a man of such distinction as Don Frederigo etcetera have a meal and a room for the night without paying up front. "This is my twin brother, good sir. He is, I am afraid, quite mad. It's tragic, really. Our dear mother - "

"But you don't look anything alike," the innkeeper said.

Miguel gasped again. Tulio felt he was overdoing it, really. "You mean I am adopted and you never told me? You scoundrel! All these years, I called you 'brother'!"

"Well, we're not _identical_ twins," Tulio tried, but the tide had turned already. The ship had sailed. The grapes had been dumped into the wine press, and now all that there was to do was to drink the grape juice.

"Avail yourself of a sword, heathen," Miguel said. "Mine is thirsting for your blood."

 

("And then we did the whole dueling thing and ended up pooling our money to get a room together," Tulio said.)

("Not like _that_ ," Miguel said.)

("Uh huh," Chel said, nodding wisely.)


End file.
